


Discordant

by Sp4rr0wB1rd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cults, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp4rr0wB1rd/pseuds/Sp4rr0wB1rd
Summary: Agnes was special, at least that’s what their father would say. They didn’t quite understand it. But then again, Father was not an easy person to understand.





	1. Special

Agnes was special, at least that’s what their father would say. They didn’t quite understand it. _My special girl._ He would say. They didn’t like girl. They were _not_ a girl. They knew that at age six.

They also knew that their father would leave after dinner, and wouldn’t come home until late. Mother was gone too, but Father never said where she went. Agnes doesn’t remember much about mother though. Just that she smelled like cinnamon and fresh apricots. She disappeared when they were 4. She never came back.

One night, when Agnes got home from school, Father handed them a cloak. They had forgotten it was their own birthday. They were turning nine. “Come, to the car. We’re gonna celebrate with some of my friends, okay?” he said. Agnes nodded, but didn’t speak.

Not until they got in the car.

“Where are we going?” they asked.

“You’ll see.” came the reply.

“Dad-”

“Agnes, just be quiet.”

They didn’t talk for the rest of the car ride.

“Here we are.” said Father, as he pulled up to what seemed to be an abandoned house. It was fairly large, with an upstairs level, but it was extremely run down. The shingles were peeling off of the roof, and some of the windows were broken. Agnes did not feel comfortable at all.

“What is this place?” Agnes asked, their voice shaking.

They did not want to be here.

Father sighed, grabbing Agnes’s hand, taking them inside. “Agnes you’re special. You know this right?” he whispered it dangerously. His voice sounded venomous. Agnes nodded, their body was stiff. “Good. Put on your cloak.” he instructed. Agnes obeyed, not saying a word.

Father took Agnes into a room to the left of the entrance. A group of people sat in a circle. _Is this where Father goes every night?_ Agnes wondered. “Took you long enough.” said one of the cloaked men. His voice was deep, and gravely, almost like he was getting over a sore throat. “Is that the kid?” he asked, grabbing Agnes by the wrist. Agnes flinched, but didn’t struggle. “What’s your name, little girl?” he asked, inching closer to them.

Agnes shook their head. “I’m not a girl, and I’m nine years old today.” they said.

The man nodded. “You’re a big kid then, right?” they asked. Agnes nodded, trying to wrench their hand out of the man’s tight grip. The man tightened his hand around their tiny wrist. “Sit down.” He ordered. Agnes obeyed once again.

Agnes didn’t notice Father had left the room, until they saw him holding a cup of something. It was red, and smelled strongly of iron. _Is this blood?_ They wondered. “It’s okay Agnes. Drink it.” Father said, handing it to them.

“I don’t want to!” They protested. “I thought this was a birthday party!”

Father sighed, gently placing his hand on Agnes’s shoulder. “Agnes, this is the party. Drink it and-”

“No!”

They were both cut off by a loud bang of a fist on the ground. Agnes turned their attention to who it was.

It was the cloaked man from before. He didn’t look pleased at all. Agnes froze up.

“Agnes...” He started, grabbing onto their wrist once again. “It’s alright. It’s going to help you.”

Agnes stopped struggling against his bruising grip. They just stood still. They were afraid of what the man would do if they didn’t.

“It’s okay.” Said father once again.

This time, Agnes listened, drinking the strange liquid.

It tasted strange. Agnes felt dizzy.

“Dad?”

“Honey it’s okay.” He said. But Agnes didn’t hear.

They collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for implied assault, physical abuse, emotional abuse, and language. 
> 
> Please proceed with caution if any of these things disturb you. 
> 
> Take care of urself!

Agnes woke up with a horrible migraine. They noticed the bruises on their legs, and arms. Everyone was gone. Even Father. The only person who was there was the man in the cloak. His hood was off though, so Agnes got a good look at him. 

His hair was a very dark brown. It was unruly, and matted. His eyes were dark, and his brows seemed to be naturally furrowed. He was extremely pale, and under his eyes there was a rather dark set of bags under his eyes.

“Agnes, it’s okay. It’s just me.” He said, putting his hand on their shoulder.

“Where’s Daddy? Why do I have so many brui-”

“Shh, just rest.” Said the man. 

“Who are you again?” They ask, clearly uncomfortable. 

“I’m Sebastian.” He stated calmly. 

Agnes nodded. Sebastian smiled, picking them up, and carrying them into another room. This one was darker, and much smaller. He lit three candles, making the room slightly less dark. “Where’s Dad?” Agnes asked once again. Sebastian did not answer. He instead sat Agnes down, and pulled them onto their lap. 

He handed them a book. 

Agnes opened it. 

“Good girl.”

“I’m not a girl.” 

Sebastian quickly changed the subject, asking. “Can you read Latin?” 

_[Father was angry. Really angry. Father was angry and Agnes was crying. _

_ “Stop it. Stop your fucking crying! I can’t take it anymore. Read it from the beginning again.” He snarled. _

_ Agnes just sobbed louder, reading it for the umpteenth time. _

_ They messed up again. _

_ Father grabbed Agnes’s face, smacking it hard. _

_ “DADDY STOP IT!” They screamed. _

_ But he didn’t stop.]_

Agnes nodded, holding onto Sebastian. They curled themself against his chest. He felt warm. “Daddy taught me when Momma disappeared.” They muttered, still not letting go of Sebastian. 

Sebastian nodded, and pushed Agnes’s dark brown hair behind their ears. He then turned to a page in the book he had handed them. 

“Read that out loud. I have to go. I’ll be back soon though okay. With your Father.”

Agnes became anxious, squinting their eyes at the page. They began to read the page. 

“Quacumque die invocavero te, Domine! amicus ad me et tuere me tuis. Mihi volenti dare mercedem pro anima est officium tuum! Debeo quod petieris dabo tibi quod postulas. Accipio te in vita mea.”

The room began to shake, and Agnes screamed. 

When it finally stopped shaking, Agnes felt a hand on their shoulder. They jumped, looking behind them. They saw a man, or what looked like a man, except for his sharp teeth, and multiple eyes.

Agnes couldn’t breathe.

“Why did you call for me?” He asked.

“I w-was told to.” Agnes said, although they struggled. 

“I see.” 

He placed it’s hands over Agnes’s eyes. He saw everything. Every memory. 

“You’ve been hurt, haven’t you.” He asked, moving their hand away.

Agnes tilted their head. 

“You’ve been lied to and hurt.” 

Agnes began to cry, nodding profusely. 

“It’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m right here.” He said, pulling Agnes into his arms. 

Agnes almost immediately calmed down. They curled into his arms. 

“What can I call you?” Agnes asked. 

“What do you wanna call me?” 

“Liam.”

The creature nodded.

“You can call me that.”

Agnes smiled as Liam gently wiped the tears from their eyes.

“Are you okay now?” He asked.

Agnes nodded, even though they were still shaking. They felt somewhat safe around him

“Do you know where dad is?” They asked.

Liam shook his head.

“I think you should just rest for now, okay? You’re probably overwhelmed, and exhausted. Father will come back soon.”

Agnes nodded, still curled into his arms. Liam gently rocked Agnes, and soon enough Agnes fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Buzzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes finds father back home. Liam helps Agnes change their look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for child abuse, physical abuse, emotional abuse, child neglect, signs of being mentally conditioned, alcohol abuse/alcoholism. 
> 
> If any of these things disturb you, please proceed with caution. 
> 
> Take care of urself!

When Agnes woke up, they were cradled in Liam’s arms. They groaned quietly, looking up at Liam. “How long was I out?” They asked. 

“Two days.” He replied.

“That a long time! What happened?! Did dad come back?!” They asked. 

Liam nodded. “He found you here after you fell asleep.”

“Did he see you?” Agnes asked.

Liam shook his head. “I hid. It wouldn’t be good if he saw me.”

Agnes nodded understandingly. “Is he still here?” They asked.

“He went home. Hopefully someone was driving for him.”

Agnes tilted their head at that comment.

“He was drunk.”

“Oh, well maybe Sebastian took him home.” They said. 

Liam sighed, but didn’t make a move speak. That is until he heard Agnes’s stomach grumble. “Are you hungry?” He asked. 

Agnes nodded, yawning. “Can we go home? I want to see him.” 

Liam nodded, standing up, and putting Agnes down. Agnes suddenly felt cold, but didn’t say anything. 

“Are you coming?” Agnes asked Liam. 

He nodded, and they began to walk home.

___

When Agnes arrived home, they entered through their back door, which was in their laundry room, and immediately ran to their bedroom to change. They grabbed their blanket, and wrapped it around themself for extra comfort. They then went back to the laundry room to get Liam. 

“You have to stay quiet. You can hide in my bedroom, okay?”

Liam nodded, walking with Agnes in that direction. Once they got there, Agnes pointed to the walk-in closet in the corner of their room. “You can hide in there.” They said. 

Liam nodded, walking into the closet. He sat down on the floor, looking up at Agnes. “I’ll be back. I promise.” They said, before leaving the room. 

When Agnes walked into the living room, they found their father laying on one of the recliners. By the way he looked, with his disheveled hair, and red face, Agnes could tell he was probably still drunk.

“Daddy?” They asked, walking towards him. 

He grunted, before sitting up. He looked like he fell down a flight of stairs. His top lip was busted, and he had a large bruise forming on the top of his forehead. 

“Dad please just-”

“Shut up.” He said, cutting Agnes off. 

Agnes looked confused. They moved closer to him, gently pressing their hand to his cheek. Father abruptly grabbed Agnes’s wrist. Agnes struggled, trying to get out of his bruising grip. 

“Let me go!” They yelped. 

“I said shut up!” Father roared, slapping Agnes across the face. They grabbed Agnes by their hair, dragging them up to their room. 

Agnes screamed, and squirmed, but to no avail. Father practically threw Agnes across the room. Agnes hit their head on their bedroom wall, as Father left, slamming the door. 

Liam came out from the closet, seeing Agnes, who was sobbing, and dry heaving on their bedroom floor. 

“Shh Agnes. It’s okay.” He tried, not quite knowing how to comfort them in this situation. 

Agnes flinched when he heard his voice. This was worse than he thought. Liam was about to go back into the closet when he heard a small whimper from Agnes. 

“Don’t go...” Agnes whined pitifully. 

Liam listened, sitting by them. He gently pet their hair, and rubbed their back. Agnes moved onto his lap, curling into his arms. “Please...” they sobbed. Liam tilted his head. 

“He dragged me by my hair.” 

Liam tensed at that. “He what?” 

“He grabbed my hair, and dragged me in here.” Agnes hiccuped between sobs.

Liam felt himself boil with rage. How could someone hurt something so innocent?

“He’s done that before hasn’t he?” He asked.

Agnes nodded as tears poured from their eyes.

“Cut your hair.” He growled.

Agnes looked at him incredulously. 

“I’m serious. If you want I can do it for you. If your hair is cut short, your dad can’t drag you by it.”

Agnes nodded. They stood up, wiping the tears from their cheeks. Liam picked them up, and took them to the bathroom. Agnes opened a cupboard under the sink. 

“Dad keeps the electric shaver here. We used to use it on our dog, but he died.” They said. 

Liam nodded, before sitting Agnes down on a chair in front of the mirror. He wrapped a towel around them, and took the clippers, plugging it in and turning it on. It made a buzzing noise as he started to slowly shave off Agnes’s hair. Agnes shivered slightly, but tried their best to stay still. After about 45 minutes of shaving, and trying to make sure it was even, they were done. Agnes looked at themself in the mirror, and smiled. 

“It’s me.” They said, tilting their head from side to side. 

Liam nodded, also smiling. “It suits you more.”

“Wait here.” Agnes said, before exiting the bathroom.

They changed into different clothes, since their clothes they were wearing earlier were now covered in hair. They then went back to the bathroom. “I’m hungry.” They whined, and Liam immediately felt bad. It was 3 hours past a normal time to eat dinner.

Liam sighed, but not because he was upset at Agnes. “What do you wanna eat, Agnes?” He asked as he walked to the kitchen with them

“There’s chicken nuggets in the freezer, and I can put those in the microwave.” They said, as they struggled to reach for a plate.

Liam grabbed the plate off the shelf, handing it to Agnes he then grabbed the chicken nuggets from the freezer, placing four on the plate.

“Thank you.” Agnes said, and then hugged Liam.

He tensed at the hug, but gently hugged them back. When Agnes let go, he put the food in the microwave to heat it up. Two minutes later the microwave beeped, signaling that the food was ready. Agnes happily skipped to the table in the dining room, and began to eat.

“Is it good?” Liam asked.

Agnes nodded, practically scarfing down the food. They finished relatively quickly, and yawned.

“Tired?”

Agnes nodded, rubbing their eyes. “I don’t wanna sleep though.” They muttered, standing up to put their plate in the sink.

Liam nodded, understandingly. He knew that Agnes felt scared, and confused, and that their relationship with their father wasn’t ideal. What he didn’t understand was why he cared. He was only there to protect Agnes in exchange for their soul. But for some reason he felt sympathy. He didn’t wanna think about it for too long. When he turned to look back at Agnes, he saw that they were asleep. It was kind of endearing how their head rested on their arms. He sighed picking them up, and carrying them to their room. He tucked them in their bed, and walked to the closet, falling asleep peacefully. 


End file.
